


Hard-Edged and Brilliant

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Sexual Content, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's outside the tower, life is brighter - harder-edged and brilliant. He is willing to grab at everything - and everyone - he can, and even if he stumbles back to the Tower a little bloodied and bruised, it's all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-Edged and Brilliant

When he's outside the tower, life is brighter - harder-edged and brilliant. He is willing to grab at everything - and everyone - he can, and even if he stumbles back to the Tower a little bloodied and bruised, it's all worth it.

Kíli hisses as Azog nips at his shoulder, the filed teeth of the once-orc drawing blood, and presses back, silently pleading for more than the fingers that are twisting in his ass. He opens his eyes when it only earns him another nip, watching Nori where he's stroking himself lazily as he watches Azog tease Kíli. Not helping the situation at all, and Kíli gives him a half-hearted glare that he can't keep up when Azog strokes across his prostate again, making him moan shamelessly and half-close his eyes again.

"You want something, whelp?" Azog's voice is rough, and dangerous, and Kíli whimpers, trying to find his voice.

"Use your words, prince." Nori isn't any less dangerous, though his voice is smoother. His grin is knowing, and it makes Kíli whimper again.

"Fuck me. Both of you. Fuck me." They're not quite the right words, not all the words, but they're enough to get him more than nips and fingers. He hisses as Azog pulls his fingers out, and groans as the once-orc's thick cock - pierced in a way that only adds to the stretch and burn - slowly slides into his ass. He'd babble his appreciation, but Nori's already come closer, kneeling at the edge of the piled bedding. Shifting forward on his knees until Kíli can easily take Nori's cock in his mouth, running his tongue around the head before taking as much as he can.

Nori's hands tangle in his hair, guiding him as Kíli relaxes into the rhythm of Azog pounding into him and Nori fucking his throat. Breathing through his nose, and letting out muffled moans and appreciative noises as he can. Just letting himself be used, rocked between the other two, his hands fisting in the blankets. No touching himself, not yet...

He lets out another groan as Azog reaches beneath him to take Kíli's aching cock in hand, squeezing firmly, almost painfully. Dragging up, his thumb pressing against the slit at the head a moment before releasing him. It makes Kíli whimper and buck his hips without thought. Azog's hands grip him, tight enough that he'll have finger-shaped bruises on his hips and ass before he makes it back to the Tower.

Holding him down as Azog thrusts harder, angling Kíli so his piercings drag over Kíli's prostate with each stroke. Mingling pain and pleasure, and Kíli can't help but try to writhe, feeling Nori's hands on his shoulders, helping Azog to keep him still as they fuck him. Kíli can feel himself getting closer, and nearly cries when Azog moves one hand to grip his balls, keeping him held on the edge instead of allowing him to surge over.

He arches his back, running his tongue over the underside of Nori's cock as best he can, trying to push back onto Azog. It's enough to make Nori spend down his throat, and Kíli swallows convulsively, grinning a little when Nori curses, pulling free of Kíli's mouth. Still holding Kíli down, though, as Azog speeds up his thrusts.

When Azog lets his balls go, Kíli comes hard, groaning and twisting his head to bite at Nori's thigh. Hearing the sharp hiss from Azog as he tightens around the once-orc, though he keeps fucking Kíli right through his orgasm. Coming as Kíli sprawls, limp and satiated, and dropping his weight onto Kíli.

Quiet, save for their breathing, and the rustle as Nori shifts to lay out next to Kíli and Azog. Slowly settling and cooling, and when Kíli shifts, Azog moves off, letting Kíli crawl off the bedding toward where he'd left his clothes in a pile.

He leaves without saying anything, but then, they never really do talk much. It's dark in the tunnels, and he takes a moment to let his eyes adjust before making his slow way back to the Tower, a grin he can't contain spreading over his face.


End file.
